Feliz cumpleaños Kayochin
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: que pasaria si el dia de tu cumpleaños todas la schicas que pensaban eran tus amigas, llegan y te confiesan sus sentimientos por ti XD ajajaja algo sacado de lo mas extraño sucede cuando eres una chica tan tierna y apapachable ( segun mi punto de vista es Hanayo)


**Algo pequeñito para mí querida adicta al arroz Hanayo-chan**

Hanayo… tú me gustas! –nunca pensó que su amiga Maki podía llegar y confesársele así como si nada- quieres ser mi novia? –al parecer si estaba decidida pero no imagino que alguien más podía llegar-

Nooo Hanayo-chan yo te quiero más! –Honoka quien había prácticamente gritado desde la entrada de la escuela ahora venía corriendo donde estaba Maki y Hanayo quienes estaban sorprendidas-

-Hanayo estaba completamente desconcertada con todo esto. Jamás pensó que sus compañeras y amigas podían ser tan efusivas mmm y no pensaba que tuviesen sentimientos amorosos por ella, hasta que algo más la saco de sus pensamientos al sentir un suave abrazo por detrás al voltear su rostro notro unos mechones rubios… "oh esto no puede ser"- Ustedes pueden ir a tomar su biberón, Hanayo es mía –Maki y Honoka miraban a Eri quien abrazaba de manera muy posesiva a a Hanayo quien estaba completamente sonrojada-

Un momento Erichii quita tus manos de MI Hanayo-chan- Nozomi salía prácticamente volando por una de las ventanas del segundo piso cayendo muy cerca del resto sorprendiéndolas a todas pero ni aun así pudo alejar a Eri-

…uuueehh que sucede…-Hanayo solo estaba ahí sin decir nada siendo abrazada por Eri, mientras Honoka y Maki tomaban un brazo respectivamente y jalaban a la pobre y Nozomi bueno ella se acercaba a Hanayo también pero tomándola por la cintura-

Ustedes aléjense de Hanayo ahora mismo –La voz de Umi se escuchó autoritaria haciendo a todas soltar de inmediato a Hanayo quien intento huir pero fue capturada por Kotori que la abrazo efusivamente- Moo Kotori deja ir a Mi Hanayo ahora mismo –Umi estaba haciendo berrinche porque Kotori se le adelanto-

-Hanayo ya no aguantaba más esta locura y se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba aquí pero ninguna le respondería fácilmente hasta que vio a una pequeña chica de coletas y cabello negro acercarse también esta con un gran ramo de rosas, Hanayo intentaba huir pero Kotori la tenía fuertemente afirmada- Hanayo! Quieres casarte conmigo- la guinda de la torta Nico le había propuesto matrimonio frente a todas quienes cayeron al piso en muestra de derrota incluso Kotori soltó su agarre y cayó al piso rendida- Hanayo… -Nico miraba a Hanayo quien estaba completamente roja y apunto de desmayarse-

Que…que alguien me salve!-al parecer tantas confesiones al mismo tiempo la habían colapsado y termino con un torbellino de emociones que finalmente la hicieron perder el conocimiento-

Ups creo que nos pasamos con esto –decía Nico quien alcanzo a afirmar a Hanayo antes de caer al piso y así sin más la llevaron a la enfermería donde la dejaron descansando tranquilamente- es tu turno o me equivoco –Rin quien había estado observando toda la escena solo sonreía, entro a la enfermería y ahí se mantuvo al lado de su querida amiga quien descansaba tranquilamente-

Kayochin?...-Rin suavemente acariciaba la mano de su amiga quien de apoco recobraba la conciencia- Kayochin al fin despiertas nyaaa- el inconfundible Nya de su amiga la había hecho despertar de una pero no podía levantarse aún seguía mareada por tantas emociones- tranquila Nya- Rin sonreía y acariciaba la mejilla de su amigas quien sonreía-

Rin-chan…tenía un sueño…demasiado raro…-Hanayo quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba en la enfermería comenzó a relatarle a su amiga de toda la vida lo sucedido en su supuesto sueño-..se supone que llegue a la escuela y Maki-chan me llamo porque debía contarme algo… y ella…-se sonrojaba notoriamente- dijo que yo le gustaba. Pero luego llego Honoka diciendo lo mismo…-Hanayo le conto todo a Rin quien la escuchaba tranquilamente- eso fue lo que soñé…espera. Porque estoy en la enfermería? –la pobre chica estaba comenzando a notar donde estaba- entonces no fue un sueño? –Rin negó con su característica sonrisa-

Rin quiere preguntar algo a Kayochin –Hanayo quien seguía un poco confundida solo pudo mirar a su amiga que con avidez subió a la camilla junto a Hanayo abrazándola y mirándola fijamente- Rin quiere ser la novia de Kayochin y así protegerla de todas sus locas seguidoras –finalizaba Rin besando suavemente a la chica en sus brazos quien ahora si estaba realmente sonrojada aun sin entender toda la confusión que había ocurrido-

Rin-chan? –Rin solo sonreía y abraza a Hanayo quien se sentía segura en ese abrazo- sería muy feliz de ser tu novia…-susurro suavemente en el oído de rin quien reía de felicidad pero todo tiene que terminar -

NO ES JUSTO HANAYO-CHAN! –aparecían nuevamente las 7 chicas que se habían confesado a Hanayo quien chillo de terror al verlas a todas amontonadas ahí- TODAS QUEREMOS SER TUS NOVIAS!

Nya! –Rin abrazaba aún más a Hanayo quien solo quería salir corriendo- tranquila Kayochin no hay nadie en la escuela a estas horas –por algún motivo Rin había cambiado su tierna voz de niña a la de u na chica seria y diferente y todas las demás se acercaban a Hanayo con las intenciones de no dejarla salir virgen de ahí-

DIOS SALVAME POR FAVOR!~~~~-desde ese día un nuevo misterio de Otonokizaka era incluido en los siete misterios de la escuela-

Feliz cumpleaños Hanayo-chan –decían todas abrazando a Hanayo quien estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa-

**Jajajajajaja como el otro lo elimine sin querer escribí uno nuevo mm espero que les guste :3**


End file.
